League of Legends: Conflicted
by KID KUPO
Summary: Born from both Demacian & Noxian blood, Solus Einheit, A young boy at the age of 12, is the key to what could be the end of a long and uneventful war. After his Mother was killed in a horrific duel and his father missing, Solus only wishes for Peace among Runeterra. (Please read & review!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

What happened then...

Many years before the Institute of War was established, Demacia and Noxus were still in the deep depths of war. Through many conflicts and battles, two warriors both representing their country's rights and beliefs, stood out for their bravery and leadership. Because of this, the meeting of this duo was sealed through fate.

A man hailing from the dark city of Noxus.

A young woman representing the bright city of Demacia.

**He** only wished to show that Noxians were misunderstood, misjudged and often misguided.

**She **only wished to end the pointless war and live in peace.

But this story isn't about these two. No, this story is about their kin. This story is about how a young boy stopped the civil war between the light and the dark cities of Runeterra.

And what better way to start, than at the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to open my eyes. It was too early, even for my tastes. I knew for sure that old man would wake me up if I didn't drag myself from my warm bed soon. As I sighed deeply, I can hear my bedroom door slam open.

"YOU ARE LATE!" I heard him shout as I sat up in bed. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLEEPING IN?"

Facing me (More like attempting to try and square me off) was my guardian Yordle, Geezer. He was disappointed as always.

"Good morning Geezer..." I yawn as I stretched.

"Good morning nothing you lazy, good-for-nothing, always sleeping, sweet-stealing..."

Yeah, this always takes a while. I don't know how he does it. Once he starts, he just keeps going. Literally.

"...never training, Yordle teasing, mess-making..."

This Yordle never takes a breath at all. In the eight years he's taken care of me, he somehow always complains like this. I stare him down, his words all a distant breeze.

"...slacking individual!" He finally finished as he took a breath.

"Do you feel better after your temper tantrum, Geezer?" I asked as I got out of bed, putting my gear on.

I regretted facing him. His puffy face was all red. I have never seen him turn that colour before. Even for a Yordle, he still scares the crap outta me.

"GET. YOUR. HUMAN. BUTT. OUT. ON. THE. FIELD. NOW." He threatened with a low voice, pointing to my door.

I didn't even answer him. I fully brushed past the little guy, grabbing my mother's shield and my father's sword as I did. I walked out toward the plain fields breathing in the fresh air of the Yordle lands.

"LESS BREATHING! MORE TRAINING BOY!"

Way to mess up my good morning. He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Again.

As I starting timing my laps around the fields, my mind often wandered to my parents. I ran past an old oak tree, a landmark where I used to sleep under with my parents on warm afternoons. I still remember the day Geezer told me the tragic news.

* * *

_I was six years old at the time. My Mother was killed on the battlefield. By my own Father._

_"Solus...It's time to come in now..."_

_I ignored him as I laid under the tree. Looking through the gaps of the many leaves and branches._

_"Solus, It's nearly dark-_

_"Leave me alone Geezer" I whimper pathetically as a tear runs down my cheek._

_"Solus..."_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID YORDLE!"_

_It was the first time I had ever yelled at Geezer. I instantly regretted it, sitting up and facing him about to apologize for my rude remark. But the Yordle waddled up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck as if to embrace me in a hug. I cried even more as Geezer held me. In a way, he understood the situation. He was best friends with my Father, so what did Geezer see in him that I now fail to accept? _

_"I HATE WAR! I WISH WAR WOULD GO AND DIE!"_

_Geezer stayed silent soaking in all my problems. Well, trying to resolve one. I found his arms tightening around my neck._

_"Geezer...too...tight!" I moan as I pull him off me._

_As soon as I got him off me, I stood over the little guy in anger. _

_"Were you trying to kill me?" I yell at him._

_Talk about ruining a perfect moment._

_"Are you done crying, you sook?" He chuckled. "Come inside, your mother left something for you"_

_As soon as I heard that, I immediately picked up the little Yordle while rushing off toward the house. On the table was a shield. One that looked exactly like Mother's. No, it didn't look like it. It **was **my Mother's. The only thing different was the blood stained on it's design._

_"It was the only thing I managed to get off the Battlefield. I'm so sorry Solus" _

_"What happened Geezer? And **don't **lie to me...please" I begged as I picked up the beautiful Demacian shield._

_"They had no choice. Your Mother and Father were both called to the battlefield in a duel to the death. They had no choice..." Geezer sighed._

_"Geezer, you're not telling me everything" I told him._

_Geezer was silent for a while before finally answer me._

_"Your Mother took the hit on purpose. You Father's face was full of shock and...regret. When he went back to his side of the field, he never acknowledged any of his Noxian team mates" Geezer's voice shook with sadness._

_It was silent for a while. I felt empty. I **was **empty. _

_"Where is he now, Geezer?" I asked._

_He gave me a look before delivering an answer._

_"I don't know, Solus..."_

* * *

As I ran onto my 23rd lap, I breathed in casually and started to jog lightly. Geezer was sure to get on my ass about me slacking off. But, I can't keep living my life training for a fight that I may never get to see. Thanks to the Institute of War, The battle between the Demacians and The Noxians were nothing more than a distant memory 6 years ago. I'm turning 12 this year.

"YOU'RE SLACKING!"

He's sure in a _loud_mood today. I pick up the pace, trailing through the long grass with my shield. My record for 50 laps was two minutes flat. But the damn Yordle keeps stating that I'll do better. I can do better. I **will **do better.

"SOLUS!"

I stop mid run as I jogged back to the small Yordle.

"What am I doing wrong now?" I ask with a breath. "I was doing good too"

"Here" He huffed as passed me a scroll.

"A message, Geezer?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

...

**DANGER!**

**NOXIAN SCUM SPOTTED IN THE CITY OF LIGHT, DEMACIA**

**HUGE REWARD DEAD OR ALIVE**

**DO NOT APPROACH**

**GUARDS ON HIGH ALERT!**

...

I read the message over and over again, trying to see what he was showing me.

"Uh, terrorism in a time of peace?" I guess.

"It's your Father, Solus. He was last seen in Demacia..."

I dropped the piece of paper. I wasn't even in shock. There was literally no emotion inside of me. I couldn't feel at all. Should I feel overjoyed that my Father was still alive? Or upset over the fact that he hasn't visited me since that day 6 years ago?

"How do you feel?" He asked, trying to read my emotion.

"I don't know Geezer. Should I feel happy? or sad...?"

"I know what your Father did was wrong. But maybe, you should hear him out?"

"I'm gonna finish my run now..." I said with a monotone voice.

"Solus..."

I ignored the Yordle as I sprinted through the tall grass once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Solus!"

I was still running. I don't know how long for. But I didn't want to stop, every fiber in my being told me not to stop. Geezer kept calling me from time to time, but I ignored him.

"SOLUS EINHEIT!"

It was too late for me to look in Geezer's direction. An explosion blew me away from my position as I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. As soon as I managed to get my composure back, I sat up and stared at the small yordle carrying a giant bazooka.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME MIDGET?!" I scream out in frustration.

"Keep up the nicknames boy, I've got one more missile in this baby!" He laughed out loud. "It's nearly dark and ever since I told you about your father, you haven't stopped running"

He placed the weapon down in the tall grass and waddled his way towards me.

"Talk to me Solus, why are you scared?" He asked.

"I'm not scared!" I scoffed. "I was obviously thinking! Running helps me think!"

"For six hours? You must think slow then" He chuckled.

"Oh ha ha. I'm glad you find my situation a laughable matter" I pout as I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Solus, you are nearly thirteen. Don't you want to find your Father?"

I stayed silent for a while. Did I want to meet him? See him once more? No, I can't. He doesn't want me. I doubt he'd want to see me at all.

"I don't care anymore..." I spit out.

"Oh? So then there's no point in you having this then" He sighed as he took my father's helmet off my head.

I snatched it back and placed it firmly on my head. The Yordle gave me a look before shaking his head.

"See? You _do _miss him. You wear it everyday as you go out for training"

"It's just..." I stuttered.

"It's just...what?" He countered as he smiled.

"...Habit..." I sigh in defeat.

"Go Solus. Find your Father..."

"But, what if he doesn't want me? What if he moved on and has a new family? What if-"

"What if this happens? What if that happens? You sound like a broken record, boy!" He chuckled as he popped a purple sweet in his mouth. He savored the taste as he continued chewing like a cow.

"I don't know where Lulu finds these but they're really good..." He mumbled to himself as he popped in another sweet.

"So what now, Geezer? You're kicking me out now?" I ask.

"You're old enough. I've been preparing you for this day to come..." He sighed. "But know this Solus, no matter how I treated you or how our training sessions were unfair-

"Unfair? They were completely barbaric!" I object as I remind him of a certain _training session _4 years ago.

* * *

_"What are we learning today Geezer?"_

_"Do you wish to protect others or yourself?"_

_"Geezer?"_

_"Answer the question Solus..."_

_"Others first. I would lay down my life for my friends"_

_"The let our first exercise begin"_

_I saw Geezer waddle over towards a bow and arrow. He picked it up, glazing over it's design before passing it to me. When I had grabbed hold of it, I heard a click chime out. Before I had a chance to ask, Geezer laughed before saying..._

_"I wouldn't let go of that now, if I were you..."_

_"Why...? Geezer...what did you do **now**...?"_

_"I rigged the bow my dear boy!"_

_My mouth drops open in shock as I stare at the bow._

_"You're saying that if I let go..."_

_"You go KA-BOOM!" He laughed out loud._

_Stupid, evil, midget, Yordle..._

* * *

"You left me out there for **12 hours**! **12 fricken hours**!" I scream out in frustration. "What did I learn in that stupid lesson anyway?"

"Patience..."

"What?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Patience" He repeated as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"What does _P__atience_ have to do with anything?" I scoff out in irritation.

"Solus, Patience is your strength. Don't you see that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In the years I've looked after you, you have not once complained about the death of your mother or the disappearance of your father"

"Well, that's because..."

"And, you have not once express hatred on your father's name"

"It must be all a misunderstanding..."

"A misunderstanding? You defend him? Then you should be even more angry at the thought of your Father-"

"That's not true Geezer!"

"Then explain it to me Solus..."

I stared at him in complete disarray. I didn't know what to say. I was at a complete loss for words. I finally decided to let my heart do the speaking.

"Even though you told me how mother died...I still can't accept the fact that...that..."

"That your mother died at the hand of your father?" He finished.

That stung. _A lot_. I always cringed at the thought of my parents fighting...with actual weapons.

"We still don't know what happened Geezer..." I object to his notion.

"Solus-"

"She could be still alive!" I yell.

"Or she let your father deliver the final blow..."

I sat in silence. My mother let him kill her? No, impossible. My Mother was one of the most powerful mages in the country. She could block nearly anything.

"Solus, I was the one that collected her shield that day. I know what I saw. I may be old but my eyes don't lie" He said grimly.

I looked away, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"I don't want to believe in that..." I mutter. "I love my father. I know mother would want me to get to know his side of the story first"

"You won't forgive him?" Geezer asked, surprised at my answer.

I looked out toward the horizon as the sun set down and night silently took it's place.

"Not yet. Like mother said, _There are two sides to a story as there is to a coin_"

"So you'll judge him based on his story"

I finally had the courage to look down to Geezer and gave him a confident smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was finally the day. After 12 years, I was finally ready to leave. As I packed the last of my belongings, I looked around my room one last time. So many memories were made in this house. Loving and caring memories. I was planning on leaving without saying goodbye to Geezer, but the damn Yordle was already outside.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" He cackled as he waddled up to me.

"Goodbyes are hard Geezer" I sighed deeply.

"I know, but this isn't Goodbye. This is Farewell for now" He smiled before pulling out a sword.

I gaped in awe at the marksmanship.

"This is...This sword..."

"It was your father's. I kept it nice and sharp for his return. But you'll need it more"

I held the sword in my hand. Light to hold yet it bears the weight of a heavy sword. It's dark and intricate design made it even more amazing. I placed the sword on my back and clutched the Yordle into my arms.

"Thank you Geezer"

"Be safe you stupid-no good-always leaving without saying goodbye..."

His sentences then turned into a silent cry. Tears started streaming down my face. The only friend I have ever known was saying farewell to me. I was saying farewell to my normal life.

"I'll be back soon"

"No you won't. Not soon anyway"

"Geezer..."

"But it's alright. Go, have an adventure"

As I walked past our main front gate, I looked back at Geezer standing by the house.

"Goodbye old man!" I smiled as tears still fell from my eyes. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"Shut up you young fool! Don't make me fetch my Bazooka!"

"I love you Geezer!"

As I kept walking, my house was going further and further away. Until it was no longer seen. Then I realized, life for me was gonna change. But I know my Father is out there. I just need to find him. In Demacia. Where Mother lies in peace.

Today I am no longer a boy. Now I will be a warrior of peace. I will protect any who need it. Including the Noxians.

Today I will change the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so my plan for bringing peace to the world wasn't going so well. After leaving the forests of my home, I traveled toward Bandle city hoping to find a boat that could take me towards Bilgewater. From there, I could get to Ionia and travel to Piltover.

When I was younger, Geezer told me of a student he once taught before I was born. An eager and hyper young yordle girl who wanted nothing more but to be the best commando in Bandle city. So apparently, I had to find this Tristana if I wanted any chance of getting to Bilgewater. Apparently she owes Geezer a favor and I'm here to collect on his behalf. It was weird for a boy my age to enter the city when every building was basically my height. Many Yordles gazed their eyes at me, suspicious at the weapons I carried.

"Halt!" A Yordle ordered as a bunch of them surrounded me holding huge cannon guns that I usually saw Geezer carry with him during our training.

One Yordle stepped out from the rest and cleared his throat.

"Captain Teemo on Duty!" He introduced himself. "I represent the Mothership and judging from the weapons on your back traveler, I must insist you tell me why you are here"

The other Yordles were confident in their Captain's actions as they still kept their aim at me. I placed my hands up as I dropped my sword and shield on the ground.

"I mean no harm to the city. I am only here looking for someone" I tell them.

Teemo looked at me, studying my facial expression to see if I was bluffing. But with a huge sigh, he looked back at his men.

"At ease men, he is only a child after all"

The Yordles placed their weapons away as they obeyed their captain.

"Your name?" Teemo asked.

"Solus, sir" I hesitated. I never judge any Yordle based on size. Especially ones with huge guns.

"No pleasantries. I'm not _that _old human" He chuckled. "Be on your way men. He's no threat"

The Yordles quickly nodded with agreement as they waddled back to whatever they were doing before they apprehended me.

"Let's walk Solus"

I picked up my weapons and placed them firmly on my back before following after Teemo.

"So, what brings a human child to Bandle city?" Teemo asked cheerfully.

"I'm looking for a Yordle girl named Tristana. Do you know her?"

Teemo's expression went from happy to dread in just a matter of seconds.

"Know her? She's one of my trusted friends. But why do _you _need to see her?" He asked suspiciously.

"An old friend wanted me to pass on a message to her" I told him innocently.

He eyed me for a second before sighing again.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you. Trist is one of my closest friends. I don't want to see her get hurt" He said with a grim expression.

"I understand completely. But I really need to see her"

He reached for what looked like a walkie-talkie, and turned it on.

"HQ, come in HQ"

_Captain, how can we assist you?_

"I need to know the location of Commando Tristana please"

_Very well. Please hold..._

It was silent for a while before the radio picked up again.

_I believe she is in the training yard, Captain._

"Much obliged. Over and out HQ"

He placed the radio back into his pocket before signalling me to follow him through the city. The city itself was full of colour and laughter, I wonder why Geezer would ever want to leave this place.

"So where do you hail, human?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Uhh..."

"I thought you were from Demacia judging from your shield, but your sword on the other hand looks like it was from Noxus"

"Well, I'm from neither actually. I've lived my whole life in the Bandle Outskirts" I smiled.

"The Outskirts? Do you know how dangerous that place is?" Teemo's face was horrifically surprised.

More than anyone. But I understand the place more than any other yordle.

"How long have you lived there?" Teemo asked, now more curious at my upbringing.

"Since I was born"

Teemo stared at me in shock.

"And who took care of you?"

"A Yordle" I smiled. "You might not know him"

"Really? Try me" The small Yordle challenged.

"His name is Geez-

A huge explosion cut me off as a huge arena flamed with smoke.

"Tristana!" The small yordle shouted before rushing towards the training grounds.

You know, for a guy with little legs, he sure can run. I followed Teemo into the smoke trying to get a feel of my surroundings. I used my cape and placed it over my mouth as I wandered through the darkness.

"Teemo!" I called out. "Teemo, where are you?"

As I walked forward the smoke suddenly cleared as I saw another small yordle in purple cackle.

"Give up now!" He laughed with his tiny voice.

"You won't get away with this villain! You will be punished for your crimes one day, Veigar!" Teemo roared in fury.

He was holding a blue girl in his arms, most likely unconscious. Her gun rolled towards me as it stopped at my feet. I know that Guns like these pack a punch _literally_.

"Wait, who's this?" I asked, pointing to the yordle mage.

"That is Veigar, he likes to spread chaos wherever he roams. He is evil incarnate reborn" Teemo hissed.

"Him?" I choked.

"You and your friends souls will come to serve me Teemo!" Veigar laughed as he pointed at him in mockery.

It was silent before I started laughing. I never laughed so hard in my entire life. I was literally crying from my tears, hardly breathing. Teemo looked at me as if I had grown a third head.

"He is evil?" I laughed again as I was rolling around the ground in amusement.

_Geezer would've laughed at this too._

"I AM EVIL! STOP LAUGHING!" Veigar fumed.

It made me laugh more.

"Your voice..." I gasped. "Please...just stop...hahahahahaha"

He grew so mad that he started charging up what looked like a dangerous spell.

"YOU SHALL FALL BOY!" He screamed as he his yellow eyes glowed dangerously.

"Solus, look out!" Teemo yelled.

But I already had a plan in motion. I picked up the gun near my feet and aimed it at Veigar.

"You're not taking anything today, you mage midget" I smirk as I pull the trigger.

As I calculated, Veigar went flying out from the coliseum before he was no longer visible.

What i didn't expect was for the massive recoil to hurt like a bitch. It sprung me backwards towards a wall before all I saw was darkness.


End file.
